


Daddy Doesn't Feel Well

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Ian, Mickey, and Emma [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Gallavich, Gallavich Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma makes Ian a card to get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Doesn't Feel Well

**Author's Note:**

> Emma is 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also my 3 year old cousin can totally name all the TMNT and tell me who does what so a 4 year old can lol.

Mickey hears the front door open and the sound of the TV turning on. He steps outside of his and Ian’s room and closes the door quietly behind him as he walks into the living room. He sees Mrs Allen, a parent of one of Emma’s friends that Emma carpools with, and smiles to her politely. Mrs Allen leans over Emma and gives her a hug goodbye. 

Mickey follows Mrs. Allen to the door. 

"Fed and everything," she says to Mickey with a smile.

Mickey puts his hand behind his back and looks to the ground awkwardly. “Look uhh thanks. For..”

"Oh don’t worry about it." Mrs. Allen says and turns away the money Mickey was about to hand her for dinner.

"It’s just..been a rough day." Mickey rubs his face.

"Of course. Of course." Mrs. Allen nods her head.

"How was she?"

"Perfect, " Mrs. Allen grins. "As always." 

Mickey’s expression is grateful “Thanks again.”

"Anytime," Mrs. Allen says as she walks to her car.

Mickey closes the door and turns to his daughter, who already has papers and crayons spread out all over, sitting mid way between the couch and the tv. 

"Hi, Papa!" She says giddily when she spots Mickey. 

"Hey, kid." He says as he sits next to Emma. 

"Where’s Daddy Ian?" Emma asks looking up at Mickey. 

"He’s uhh not feeling too good."

"Oh no. Does he have a tummy ache?"

Mickey sighs. “It a little different, honey.” He smiles, though, to assure her everything is okay. 

"Can I see him?" She asks innocently.

"Maybe not right now."

"Okay," she says looking down at her crayons and paper. "Can I make him a card?" She asks excited again. 

"Yeah," Mickey grins. "I think he’d like that."

"Okay!"

Mickey looks at the screen as Emma puts her papers and crayons together. 

"Wachu watching?" Mickey asks. 

Emma looks back to the TV noticing the commercial break was done. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!” She exclaims. Then she starts singing the theme song. 

"Oh I used to watch this when I was a kid but…looked different." 

Emma continues to sing the song.

"Which one’s your favorite?" Mickey asks, watching his daughter jump up and down to the tune of the theme song. 

"Mikey!"

Mickey laughs. “Really?”

"Yeah. It’s almost like your name daddy ‘cept he’s called Michelangelo sometimes."

"Is that right? He’s the one that likes pizza, right?"

"Mhmm and he’s really silly daddy."

"Yeah." 

"Who’s your favorite?" Emma turns to Mickey waiting his reply. 

"Probably Mikey too." Mickey pauses. "Wait which is the one that likes to beat the shit out of everything?"

Emma thinks for a moment. “That one?” She asks pointing to the turtle with the red mask.

"Yeah. Who’s he?"

"Raphael!"

"Yeah he’s pretty cool" Mickey says. 

Emma laughs. “Daddy Ian said you’d say that.”

"Oh really?" Mickey raises his eyebrow at his daughter. 

Emma nods then turns back to the tv. “Hmm I like him too but I like Mikey the bestest.” 

"Ah. And who did Daddy Ian say was his favorite?"

"He said ummm Leonardo," Emma moves closer to the screen and points to the one with the blue. 

"That’s the leader, right?" Mickey asks his daughter. 

"Yup."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Mickey says mostly to himself.  Emma now not paying much attention to Mickey but fully engrossed in the tv show. 

They sit like that for awhile until the episode is over and Emma decides it’s time to make Ian’s card. 

"Does daddy Ian like Spider-man?" She asks as she flips though one of her coloring books. 

Mickey laughs a little. “You know, he might.” 

She finds a page with Spider-man on it and is about to start on it. 

"No wait," she says. "I should do flowers." She says as she picks up another one of her coloring books.

"And why’s that?" Mickey asks playfully.

"Cause you give flowers to people when they’re sick."

Mickey beams. “Yeah that’s right. Good job.”

Mickey watches as his and Ian’s daughter color the flowers making the petals and stems all different colors. When she’s finished Mickey tears it out for her carefully on the creases. 

Mickey helps her write a little message telling Ian she loved him and to get better then she makes an attempt at drawing a heart and writes her name. 

"There," She says handing the paper to Mickey. "Make sure he gets that."

"Will do." Mickey nods at her. "I’m going to go check on him okay? Wait here."

Emma bobs her head up and down. “Okay.”

Mickey’s in the bedroom for awhile, probably for the extension of another episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show.

 

 

He emerges from the room and get’s Emma’s attention. She walks over to him. 

"Hey I think you can give this to Daddy yourself," Mickey whispers kneeling down to Emma and handing her back her card.

"Realllyy?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes but you have to be very quiet."

"Okay." She whispers, putting her finger over her mouth.

Mickey leads her into the bedroom, his hand on the back of her head.  He waits at the edge of the bed and nods at her to go over to where Ian was facing. Emma makes her way to him as Mickey sits on the edge of the bed absentmindedly rubbing Ian’s legs. 

"Daddy?" Emma asks in the dark then looks to Mickey, who reassures her with a nod. She moves closer to Ian. "Daddy?" She says again. 

Ian’s eyes look up to his daughter. “Hey, baby,” he says, his voice a little hoarse. 

"Papa says you don’t feel well."

"Yeah." Ian says sadly.

"I made you a card so you’d feel better." 

"You did?"

"Mhmm" Emma unfolds the paper and gives it to him. 

Ian looks at it and smiles. “It’s beautiful. I love it.” 

"Papa helped a little but the rest I did all by myself."

"That’s great, Emma." Ian reaches over and places the paper on the nightstand. "Come here," He says, giving her a hug and moving slightly on the bed so she could hop on. She cuddles against Ian’s chest. 

"Is it a tummy ache?"

Ian laughs dryly. “Something like that.” 

"What’s those?" she asks pointing to the bottles of pills on the nightstand. 

"They’ll help me feel better." Ian explains. 

"Will I get sick?"

"No, sweetheart"

"Okay." 

 

They lay like that for awhile. Mickey excuses himself, with a kiss on Ian’s cheek, to make himself some dinner. He straightens up a little, cleans up Emma’s crayons, watches an episode of some cop drama. 

The clock blinks 8:00 and Mickey gets up from his place on the sofa. He opens the door to the bedroom. 

"Emma, honey. Time for bed." 

Emma moves around from under the sheets and Ian lifts his arm off of her. He kisses her head before she gets up. 

"Night, night, Daddy," She says standing up.

"Goodnight." 

Emma leans down and kisses Ian's head. “I love you.” she whispers in his ear before running over to Mickey, who picks her up and leads her to her bedroom. 

 

 

After tons of goodnight kisses and a few bedtime stories Mickey comes back to his and Ian’s bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and t shirt and crawls in beside him. 

"We gotta get your meds balanced again, Ian." 

"Yeah," Ian snivels "I know."

"I’ll make an appointment tomorrow, okay?" he talks in Ian’s ear as he pushes his red hair back, comfortingly. 

"Okay." Ian grabs Mickey’s arm and moves them so they’re wrapped around his body. Mickey holds Ian close to him, tighter as he kisses his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this sound so innocent lol sorry. It's actually kinda sad oops


End file.
